Once a Voyeur, Always a Voyeur
by Shamalan
Summary: Judith is at it again and we learn that Yuri may not care all that much if he's seen.


Shamalan: I'm back with the third installment of the Voyeur chronicles. I think this will be the last unless anyone wants to recommend another pair or another situation to put the guys in. I'm open to ideas.

Maraschino: Don't ruin a good thing. Things are only good in trilogies or less. Don't turn this into SAW or something like that.

Shamalan: You're probably right.

Disclaimer: Don't own ToV but I do own the situation. Hehe.

-(((FlynnxYuri)))-

Once A Voyeur, Always A Voyeur

_The blond Captain lifted his dark haired lover up into his arms and carried him over to the large bed to lay him down on the silken sheets. He stood back to admire the pale skin and dark hair that shone against the-_

"Judith? What are you writing?"

Judith jerked in surprise and looked up to see an overly curious Karol looking at her.

"I have decided to start keeping a journal on important events. It seemed like a wise thing to do." She carefully slid the open book closer to her body and covered what she had written with her arm.

"Really? Maybe I should start keeping one, too."

"You could. It helps keep you from forgetting important things. Like the day that Nan finally had a real conversation with you that didn't involve monsters or her guild."

Karol's face turned scarlet. "Y-yeah," he mumbled in embarrassment. "Umm…I have to go." The boy turned and fled, leaving Judith in peace.

'Good, now where was I?' thought Judith. 'Oh, right.'

_-dark hair that shone against the pale green on the blond's bed covers._

"_Beautiful," the blond murmured, causing the dark haired man to blush._

"_I'm sure I would look much better closer up," he said with a feline grin._

_The blond laughed. "I'm sure," he replied as he came to join him on the bed. The bed dipped under his weight and -_

"Judith, have you seen my scroll? It's not where I left it."

Judith sighed and looked up to find Rita watching her in curiosity. "No, I haven't seen your scroll. Did you ask the others?"

"I asked who I could find. Everyone seems to be off doing something or another." Rita gave an irritated huff. "I'm supposed to be leaving now and I can't travel without my scroll. There are still monsters about."

"I'm sure it will turn up, Rita. Why don't you find Karol and get him to help you look for it."

"I guess I could do that, even though he's basically useless." She turned and stomped off in search of the brat.

'I wish people would stop interrupting me,' Judith growled in her head. 'Can't they see I'm busy?'

_-weight and he slid closer to-_

"Judith?"

Estelle nearly leaped into the air when a frustrated shriek came from the usually calm Krytian.

"Oh my, Judith. Are you all right?"

Judith put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine Estelle. I just keep getting interrupted is all."

"I'm so sorry, Judith. I didn't mean to bother you. It was nothing important. I'll leave you to your writing."

"No, no. I didn't mean to snap. What can I do for you?"

"Umm, well. It's just….howdoyougetyour'ssobig?" she said in a rush.

"Wait, what?" Judith asked in confusion.

"How do you get yours so big? I mean, they bounce. Mine don't do anything." As if to emphasize, she put her hands to her chest. "Men seem to like them bigger," she said dejectedly.

Judith stared in surprise for a few moments. "I suppose some men do but Ioder seems to like you just the way you are."

"Ioder? He likes me?"

"Of course he does. You've never noticed?"

"No," Estelle said, somewhat dismayed. "I suppose I was always paying so much attention to Yuri. I feel horrible now. Perhaps I should go talk to Ioder."

"You both would make a good couple. If you two were to marry, it would stop the factions from forming behind either of you and starting conflict."

"That is true," Estelle said. She became deep in thought. "I should think about this more, and speak to Ioder about it. I wouldn't mind Yuri's opinion on it, either. I know he cares for me even if his heart belongs to Captain Flynn. He will be honest with his thoughts."

"True."

"Thank you, Judith. I will leave you alone now."

"I'll see you later, Estelle."

"Bye."

Judith watched Estelle leave and waited a few minutes to see if anyone else was about to come around. When no one showed up, she returned to her book.

_-slid closer to the slim body that lay sprawled on his bed. His hand ran along the bare thigh and came to rest on the hollow of the dark beauty's hip._

"_How did I get so lucky as to find you?"_

"_I could say the same thing."_

_The blond chuckled. "I guess we were both in the right place at the right time." His hand slid down and stroked the inside of a thigh. "I plan on never letting you go and right now," the hand slid higher, "I'm going-_

"Ooooooh, Juuuuuudith!"

Suddenly Raven found himself on the ground nursing a bloody nose as a furious Krytian stormed away.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Judith stomped outside and nearly screamed in frustration. "Can't I have enough time in peace to finish what I'm writing? Argh!" She was so annoyed she didn't even notice the red-head until she had run into her. "What? Sodia? What are you doing here?"

Sodia frowned. "The Captain heard that Brave Vesperia was here and decided that we could do with a rest. So he gave us the next three days off."

"Captain Flynn is here?" Judith went dreamy eyed. "This is wonderful," she squealed. "If people keep interrupting me, I'll just go see a show to make up for it. Bye-bye Sodia." Judith started skipping away.

"Um, what?"

Judith was beyond excited. Captain Flynn and Yuri in the same place meant happy times for her. Now all she had to do was find them and make sure she was well hidden. She soon spotted Yuri's familiar long hair and next to it was Flynn's bright blond. She giggled and followed far enough behind that she wouldn't be noticed.

The two men slipped into Yuri's room and Judith snuck close to spy under the window. She gave off a giggle that brought to mind a perverted old man spying into the ladies bathroom.

Inside, Flynn had his face buried in the crook of Yuri's neck and the dark haired man was laughing.

"That was really corny, Flynn."

"Shut up," came Flynn's muffle voice. He lifted his head up and looked into Yuri's eyes. "It's true. I love you and don't ever want to leave your side."

Outside, Judith quietly squealed.

Yuri licked Flynn's cheek and smiled. "I guess I love you, too. Now if you don't mind…it's been awhile since we've been together and I'm feeling a little neglected."

"You are, are you?"

"Mhmm. So what are you going to do about it?"

Flynn chuckled. "I can think of a few things." He trailed his hand down Yuri's back to grip his backside. His other hand joined it and both slipped a little lower to cup the back of Yuri's thighs. With a little jump from Yuri, he wrapped the others legs around his hips and carried the dark-haired man to the bed.

When he felt the edge of the bed hit the front of his knees, he fell forward. Yuri gave an 'oof' as Flynn slightly larger form landed on top of him. He loved this feeling more than anything. It was the one time he would allow anyone to dominate him.

Yuri flipped their positions and licked a slow line up Flynn's neck as started to pull of Flynn's clothes. The blond had already pulled off his armor upon entering the room. All that was left for Yuri to take off was his trousers and shirt. His lips moved along the skin that was revealed.

Flynn stopped Yuri when he finished pulling off his clothes, his lips pressing against Flynn's hip. "Not fair, Yuri. I'm at a disadvantage here."

Yuri chuckled and leaned down to kiss Flynn's hip again. "I guess that is unfair of me, but you know I always liked having the upper hand."

Flynn gripped Yuri's waist and rolled them until he was on top. He started ripping off the other man's clothes and biting the skin that was shown. Yuri gasped. "You may like having the upper hand but you know you still like it when I pin you dow-" His head came up. "What was that?"

Yuri groaned. "It's just Judith. Don't stop."

"Eep. No it is not." Judith shrunk down beneath the window and cursed. "Just pretend I'm not here. Please continue."

Flynn came to the window with a blanket wrapped around his hips. Yuri was pressed to his back with a grin on his face. "You know if you plan on spying," Yuri said, "perhaps you should keep your excited squeals quieter."

"Or not spy at all," Flynn growled.

"Don't be mean, Flynn. She just wants to see too gorgeous men making passionate love and fulfilling her every desire to be a true voyeur."

"And apparently your desire to be a true exhibitionist."

Yuri licked Flynn's shoulder. "I'm not denying it." He looked at Judith. "As much as I love you, do you think you can leave so Flynn with finish what he started?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear with a grin. "I promise I will give you all the details so you can make that book you're writing more realistic. After all, you based it on us."

Judith turned red as a tomato. She stood up quickly and stumbled off as fast as she could.

Flynn and Yuri watched her go. "Now where were we?" Yuri asked.

-(((FlynnxYuri)))-

Shamalan: I love Judith and I really think she would be a yoai fangirl. At least if it involved Yuri.


End file.
